


After It Happened

by RobstenLover93



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobstenLover93/pseuds/RobstenLover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary-<br/>She was something they didn’t know. They had been around them multiple times, but they would have never expected that. Especially not to see her twenty years after it happened. Non-Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Summary-  
She was something they didn’t know. They had been around them multiple times, but they would have never expected that. Especially not to see her twenty years after it happened. Non-Canon.  
Chapter One  
Alice’s POV  
“Turn on the TV,” I said out of the blue.  
My family looked at me like I was crazy. We weren’t much television watchers, but I felt like we needed to turn on the TV right now.  
“Why?” Jasper snapped at me.  
I glared at him.  
“Because I said so. That’s why!” I snapped right back at him.  
No one turned on the television so I grabbed the remote myself and turned the television on. It was two people talking, talk show hosts. I didn’t get it, why did I have a feeling to put this on?  
“What do you think of Lissa’s new album?” a man asked.  
“It’s amazing Roger,” the lady said.  
Who the hell is Lissa?  
“I have no idea,” Edward mumbled.  
They continued to talk about her.  
“Did you know what the album was about? I heard it was something that she doesn’t like people knowing,” the lady said.  
“I heard it was her past, some people. Lissa isn’t very open about herself,” The man, Roger, said.  
Some people.  
“While we’re on the topic of Lissa! How about you ladies and gents tweet us your favorite Lissa song?” the lady said grinning.  
It wasn’t too long before tweets came up on the screen. My eyes didn’t leave the screen.  
“Legendary Lovers tweeted by favfanLissa,” the lady, still unnamed, said.  
“By The Grace of God! I love this song too!” Roger laughed.  
“These seem to be all from her new album,” Rosalie said with her face in the laptop.  
“Who even is she?” Emmett asked.  
Rosalie was looking the girl up, while I was keeping my eyes on the screen. They stopped talking about her after a bit, and Esme went to turn the channel.  
“Wait,” I said putting my hand on hers.  
“You know when we do watch the television. We don’t watch MTV,” she said.  
I heard nothing more.  
Alice’s Vision  
“Get out!” someone snapped.  
“You know that is not gonna happen darlin’,” Jasper said.  
“Get out! I don’t care who the hell you people are. Get out or I’ll have you escorted out!” she snapped.  
“You wouldn’t even dare,” Rosalie said.  
“Oh yes I would! Now get the fuck out of here!” she snapped at us.  
“We can’t just leave after figuring out that,” I said.  
“Leave the room or I’ll have someone remove you,” she said with her eyes closed and fists clenched.  
“We’re not just going to leave,” Emmett said.  
“Well why not? Please leave! I have things to do,” she said walking away, pushing away from us.  
End of Alice’s Vision  
I gasped, and removed my hand from Esme’s which was on the remote still.  
“What is it?” Esme asked.  
“We have to have some connection,” I said.  
“What? How?” Annabelle said.  
Edward’s wife, a past nomad vampire, who found us and had an immediate connection with him, it wasn’t long before they married.  
“I have no idea. I didn’t have a vision of us in this room watching this. But we were somewhere else, somewhere where she wanted us gone,” I said.  
“Just like that,” Emmett said.  
“Yes. She said to get out, and if we didn’t leave she would have someone escort us out,” I said.  
“What are you referring to Alice?” Carlisle asked.  
“I think we may be dealing with someone from one of our pasts,” I said.  
“Well we can already cross out one person,” Esme said sadly.  
“Who?” Annabelle asked.  
“Her,” Emmett said shaking his head.  
Bella. She was killed in a car accident, along with her father, a year and a half after we left. We were devastated but some of us got over it, while others haven’t.  
“Okay,” she said.  
Annabelle was a really nice person, people called her Ann or Belle, one of the two. We tended, since we had Bella so long ago, to call her Ann, nothing major.  
“Who would come back though?” I asked.  
Who had siblings?  
“I had two brothers. No sisters,” Rosalie said.  
“None for me,” Emmett said.  
Edward was a none also, I knew that already.  
“Sister,” Annabelle mumbled.  
We didn’t know her long, so the sister didn’t bother me.  
“You had a sister,” Rosalie said.  
“Yes,” Ann said.  
“Maybe it is her,” Rosalie said.  
“It wouldn’t be. My sister died a year after I did. She was seventeen,” she said.  
“When were you changed?” I asked.  
“1968,” she said.  
She was the youngest out of all of us.  
“She’d be in her seventies by now if alive. How old was Lissa?” Rosalie asked.  
“Twenty One maybe,” I said.  
Maybe. I wasn’t so sure for that, at all.  
“No siblings here,” Carlisle said.  
“None for me,” Esme said.  
Just a few of us had siblings. I had Cynthia, but I knew she wouldn’t be around anymore.  
“How old were you when changed Ann? I don’t even remember,” Emmett said.  
“Seventeen,” she said.  
“You were twins,” I said.  
“Yes,” she said.  
That was something we hadn’t known of her. Something new.  
“She died before our eighteen birthday,” Ann said.  
“How did she die?” I asked.  
I have this feeling, this sister might not be dead.  
“I….I think she was murdered. On her way home,” she said.  
Somewhat like how Rosalie was changed.  
“Ann is there anyway your sister….isn’t dead?” Carlisle asked.  
Ann shook her head.  
“They found her body,” she said.  
“What did she look like?” I asked.  
“Brown hair, grey eyes. Around 5’5 or so. 110 pounds,” she said.  
She remembered so much about her sister it was unbelievable.  
“I have a good mind,” she said.  
Her gift helped too.  
“Okay. I researched Lissa,” Rosalie said.  
“Tell me more,” I said.  
“She’s twenty six years old. She has blonde hair with brown highlights and grey eyes. She lives in Los Angeles, she’s been singing since she was eleven, and she has won a few Grammys and Oscars. She also acts, she does more singing than acting but it’s not something new to see her in a movie role.” Rosalie said.  
Twenty Six. I wouldn’t have thought she was twenty six. Now….Now to just find more dirt on this girl!  
“Wait….what was her name?” I asked.  
“What do you think? You’ve heard the name before. My precious twin sister’s name was Isabella,” she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter Two  
Alice’s POV  
Isabella. Her sister’s name was Isabella, or Bella as I had learned someone had been liked to be called.   
“Isabella,” I repeated.   
“Yes,” she said.   
Had Bella possibly….? No, she couldn’t have. She was just a human, if she wasn’t, we would have known. Her sister, Isabella, died in 1968 and a girl with almost the same description of her sister comes back in 1987, and meets a family of vampires in 2005. Doesn’t that sound quite odd? I think it does, and I’m way to confused right now to figure out what the hell is going on.   
“Did you have a nickname for your sister?” I asked.  
“Like something short for her name?” she asked.   
“Yes,” I said.   
“Yeah…well I did. I called her Izzy, while our mother and father called her Isabella,” she said.  
Before she said anything else, my eyes flashed to the TV.  
“What were about to show you is one of Lissa’s newest music videos from her new album! I think she may have had her heart broken when she was a teenager with this song,” the lady said laughing.  
The next thing that came up was, a dance, a ball actually and it was snowing. The music video continued with the people dancing, until it was just snow. When people finally saw the girl, she was in a white dress sitting in the snow.  
As she continued with the song, and the music video, I saw Anna staring at the television. When her eyes had opened, I didn’t see the gray the internet had said, they couldn’t see it. Lissa was a vampire, a different kind of vampire, not the kind of vampire the Volturi would see. Her eyes were a silver color, and I could see why they would think they were grey, but she knew. She knew she wasn’t human.  
“Alice?” Edward asked, with his eyebrow raised.  
“She’s a vampire,” I said.  
“No she’s not. Her eyes are silver/grey, not golden or red,” Emmett said, rolling his eyes.  
“She’s a different kind of vampire,” I said.  
I don’t know why, but I was having flashbacks from back when I was human, and they were coming to me in forms of visions, visions of the past.  
Flashback/Vision One  
“Vampire Mary, v-a-m-p-i-re,” the girl said, sitting across from me.  
“Vampires don’t exist Lissa,” I said.  
“How do you think I can live? I was sick Mary, how am I alive now?” she asked, grinning.  
“I don’t believe you,” I whispered.  
“I can prove it,” she whispered.  
“How are you going to prove something that isn’t true?” I asked.  
She smiled, but there was something different, she had fangs, real fangs.  
“Holy…what are those?” I asked going to touch one.  
She took my hand away from her mouth.  
“You can die if you put your finger in my mouth,” she said.  
“You wouldn’t kill me,” I said.  
“They think I’m crazy,” she said looking around the room.  
“Who?” I asked.  
“The people who work here. They think I’m nuts Mary,” she said.  
“They don’t believe you’re a v-a-m-p-i-r-e?” I asked, spelling out the word with my eyes flashing around the room.  
She shook her head.  
“Mary how am I going to live? I need blood,” she whispered.  
“What if you bite me? And not change or kill me?” I said.  
“I could never bite you Mary,” she said.  
“You have to Lissa. You have to live,” I said.  
“I’m fine. I can live Mary,” she said.  
“Bite me Lissa. Just…just do it,” I said.  
“Mary, I can’t!” she cried.  
I took my arm out of the sleeve, leaving my bare skin sitting there.  
“Lissa, if you don’t drink my blood you could die,” I said.  
“I’d rather die than hurt you Mary,” she said.  
“How long have you ever gone without having a drink? What if you just attack someone?” I asked.  
I could see the hunger in her eyes, the hunger for my blood.  
“If I start to hurt you Mary you have to tell me to stop,” she said licking her lips.  
“I promise,” I said, holding out my arm.  
She took my arm, and the next thing I saw was blood, lots of blood.  
End of Flashback/Vision One  
I gasped loudly as I came out of the vision. I shook my head and realized I was on the floor of the living room.  
“What happened?” I mumbled  
“You looked like you had left and gone to space. Everything we tried to do to wake you, you wouldn’t wake up,” Esme said.  
“What was the vision about?” Emmett asked.  
“I don’t think you could call it a vision. It wasn’t of the future…it was from the past,” I said.  
“She was having a flashback of some sort,” Edward said.  
“My gift is progressing into seeing things other than the future,” I said.  
“What was the flashback about?” Anna asked.  
“When I was human, I was sent to a mental institute for my visions. I was in a room, with a girl, named Lissa. She was telling me she was a vampire, and needed blood. She let me see her fangs,” I said.  
“Tell them what else Alice,” Edward said.  
“I let her drink my blood,” I said.  
“You let her, willingly, drink your blood?” Carlisle asked.  
“Yes,” I said.  
I looked down at my arm, wishing to see the marks where her fangs had been, but I saw nothing. All that I saw when I looked down at my skin, was white, white pale skin.  
If I must admit, I miss being human, feeling the blood run through my veins, and being able to sleep. Sleep was something I had always wished we could do, to show we are still people, no matter if we’re vampires or not.   
She bit me, she left a mark, and now I can’t see it.   
This isn’t right, not knowing someone who could have either saved, or cursed my whole life. Why can’t life just be easy?


End file.
